Raped by Spiderman
by TheDarkTruthWillSetYouFree
Summary: You may love Spiderman. You may think he's a hero. But, you don't know the truth behind the mask. But, I do. And I will get revenge for the awful things he's done to me. I hate Spiderman. He raped me. NONCON MxM. Main character is OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, this is a work of pure fiction. Don't be offended if you love Spider man. If you really don't want to see Spider man in the light we are about to cast him in, you may leave, we won't be mad. Just think of this as some sort of alternate universe, if that makes you feel better.**

**For those who are sticking around, enjoy, and thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

You don't know what it's like.

You see Spider man as some sort of hero. But I know what he's truly like. He burned into my soul, what he was really all about. He is a sick, menacing monster, that only a few unfortunate people like me have to know about.

Some hero.

He was sadistic in his pursuit.

Me, enveloped his spider web, was the scariest thing ever. Both of my legs tied, while I listened to him purr.

He touched me with his cold, cold fingers. It made me lose all of the color in my face. I felt so stupid. I walked there on my own free will, but I was never expecting this. He was Spider man, and Spider man was my hero. It never even occurred to me that he would do that.

But now that he has, a piece of me, no..all of me has died.

He held me back, no matter how hard I begged. Nor how hard I struggled, he wouldn't stop.

He ripped through me, tearing everything else in the process. I feel hatred running through me, as the fire runs through the forest. My hands restricted, my chest bleeding from the attempt of escape.

Spider man is evil.

Spider man raped me.

* * *

I sat in my chair, not wanting to go to sleep. It was five-thirty in the morning, but sleep is something I dread. I hate sleeping. Because every time I fall asleep, the nightmare consumes my thoughts.

Of him hitting me..touching me.

The endless spanking. The endless cutting. Much of me was lost that day, not only emotionally.

I have nobody.

No family to call my own. No brothers or sister, mother or father. Their lives were lost five years ago. The town was coated in fire, and everyone was begging Spider man to show up, and save them all. I was sobbing thinking my parents were going to die, but then Spider man saved them. Or rather saved them from our burning house. I was in the yard, crying my eyes out, and then connected eyes with him. He set my parents down safely, and gave me a wink.

My heart skipped a beat that day. That was the day I started to idolize Spider man. He's strong, and helpful. Or so I thought.

Even though he saved my family from the burning house, they all died from smoke inhalation. Well, my sister lived. But she and my brother were really close, so she soon killed herself from the pain.

I had nobody. Well..nobody except Spider man.

From that day on, I devoted my live to him. He was my everything. I would always come to places where crime was happening, if I could, and would try to help him out. Sometimes I wouldn't have the chance, but when I did, and he noticed, he would always connect eyes with me and then give a wink. The same wink he always gave me. The wink that I hate.

I looked outside of my window, and the sun was lifting itself into the sky.

I have no idea when sleep and I will connect. I hope it will be soon, since I am tired. But I also hope it never crosses. Because then the nightmare will approach me, and I'll wake up screaming.

His look was terrifying. The look he gave you, once you were stupid enough to fall into his trap. His lips curling up into that eye splitting grin.

I covered my mouth. I guess I'm about to throw up. That happens often, when ever I think about his smile. **That** **smile.**

A knock came across my door, and I walked over to it. It was neighbor. She came over every single morning, always wanting to borrow something different. But I could tell why she always came over. She was a child psychologist. While it's clear that I'm not child, she still wants to help me. But I just can't let it go. I was murdered that day.

Well, I guess not actually.

"Hello." Amy greeted, and I just waited for her to say she needed to borrow something.

"I was just wondering if you had any parsley I could borrow?" She asked, and I wanted to point out what a faker she is. Why would anyone who actually needed parsley, need it at five in the morning? She usually comes up with better things than today. I guess she just feels lazy. Then I looked up at her, and she gave me questioning look.

I just walked over to the parsley, and handed it to her. But at that time, she had already planted herself onto my couch. She always did this after she asked for something she didn't need.

"So, Benjamin? How have you been?" She asked me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. She didn't like the answer I gave her.

"So..have you applied to college yet?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"It's too late. First semester already began. Besides, it's college. I can sign up whenever I want to." I answered, and I could tell she wanted to further the conversation, but since we've had previous conversations like this before, she did not push it.

"Thanks for the parsley. But anyway, how about you tell me about your job?" She asked, and I put on my socks.

"I'm leaving right now. McDonald's awaits me." I told her, even though I wasn't scheduled for work for another hour. Amy didn't know I was lying, and just let me stroll out the door. I know it was weird to just let her sit in my house, but she never steals anything, and even if she did, I would know who did it. She always leave eventually, but I think it would be better if she left when I did.

Because now if some random person steals from me, after she left, I would still blame her for it.

I had to kill some time for an hour, but I didn't really have anywhere to go. I thought about going and sitting in the park, but that would leave me out in the open, where I anyone could see me.

I.E, _he_ could see me.

Spiderman.

The man that everyone thought was a hero. And I guess, he was. There was no disputing the good he did. But now, I knew why he did it. It was too get away with evil acts. After all, who would look at Spiderman?

Anyway, I definitely didn't want to be where he could see me. What if I bumped into him, and didn't even know it, just because he wasn't wearing his outfit, thinking he was just some friendly stranger? I couldn't risk that. Though, I think I might be able to recognize him.

Especially if he smiled at me.

I would always recognize his smiles, because I'd seen all of them. The smile he used to show that he was good. The smile he used to make you think he was looking only at you. And the smile he used when he was stripping you bare, and turning you into a toy.

When I arrived at the McDonald's, after an annoying ride through the Subway, (some kid screamed the whole way, the homeless guy next to me smelled like booze, and two teenage girls kept pointing at me and giggling) all my coworkers avoided me, as per usual. It wasn't that they didn't like me. Or at least, I don't think so anyway. They could just tell that something about me was a little off.

Different.

And what could I say to them, to explain it?

That the man they all idolized, the man that everyone in the whole country, probably the whole world, loved, was a rapist?

Not likely.

They wouldn't even believe me, I'm sure.

As I worked, I started to think if I wasn't the only one he had raped. Was I just one kid, in a long string of stupid admirers, who had blindly followed him? Or, was I the tip of the iceberg?

The thought that plagued me the most of all though, was: Was he going to come back?

He'd raped me, right? He'd done what he wanted to do, so did that mean he would leave me alone? Or would he come back for me again?

And if he did, what in the world could I do? There was no way I'd be able to get away from him. Just like the first time. Once I'd realized what was happening, I'd tried my hardest to get away, but all he to do was flick his wrist, and I was tied up by his webs, helpless and up for the taking.

I tried to scream for help, but who would come for me? After all, our resident superhero was the one doing this. What was I hoping for, Batman? Superman?

A regular old cop would've sufficed, really.

Anyone at all.

But no one came, because he quickly shot his sticky web into my mouth, effectively gagging me. I thought I would choke on them, and I tried to spit them out, but all he had to do was wait for me to finish, and then shoot them in again.

During my lunch break, I went out back, staring up at the sky, wishing I was far from here. Wishing my family hadn't died in that stupid fire. If they were still around, I never would have started idolizing him, and he never could have done what he did. Jeez, why had I even chosen to idolize him, after their deaths? I should have chosen to hate him, since my family didn't even survive in the end, despite his rescue. I should have gone up to him, and demanded, "Why didn't you get here sooner!? Why did you wait until it was too late!?"

But instead, stupidly, I started looking at him like the rest of the world did.

As a hero.

And now, he couldn't be the furthest thing from that, in my mind.

Suddenly, my dark and troubled thoughts were interrupted by screaming, and I looked up. Some person, way up high on a skyscraper, was about to fall to their death. My breath went away, as I waited, thinking I was about to see someone fall to their death. Jeez, how had the person even gotten to that point?

But, just as I was certain the person was about to fall, I heard shouts of joy and elation.

"He's here!" someone shouted, pointing into the sky.

"He'll save her!"

"Spiderman!"

And I looked up, my eyes wide. And sure enough, there he was, swooping in on his webs, swinging right towards the person about to fall. I thought I would throw up at the sight of him. He didn't look down at me, Thank God, but that didn't mean he wouldn't spot me eventually. And I didn't want to see him.

Not now, not ever again.

I turned and ran, trying not to scream. I mean, everyone else was screaming too, but what if somehow he was able to pick me out from the rest of the crowd?

Getting further from him didn't do anything, didn't dispel my fear, because I knew he could catch up in seconds.

Behind me, I heard the screams turn to cheers, but I didn't look back.

The rest of the world loved him.

Saw him as a hero.

But not me.

Because I knew the dark truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**We'd like to thank the people who left reviews. We're glad you're willing to open your eyes. We think that even though this is a story of fiction, it is nice to have the ability to accept the plot, and expand your minds. **

**So, as like the last one, we'll use this chapter to show you the dark truth!**

* * *

I woke up, embracing the few seconds of bliss that came to me.

Because for the first few seconds of my day, everything is alright. But then the truth kicks in.

My dreams were just as bad as the night before. Even worse, if I want to be completely honest. So, the only time I have peace is when I first wake up. I didn't want that. I'd rather be sad all of the time, rather being happy for a few moments, and then sad.

I push back what I'm thinking about. I don't want to let it plague me today. But I know that no matter how hard I try, it will always come back to me. I made my bed, and got ready to leave. I wanted to leave before Amy showed up. Wanted to spare myself the aggravating pain that came to me when I spoke to her. It's not that I hate her.

She reminds me of what happened even more.

I walked outside, and set off on a walk.

I had no work for some time, and had nothing else to do. I walked over to the park. Of course, even the park couldn't make me feel better. While happy children are laughing, I'm over here, emotionally dying. I see what happened every time I closed my eyes. Even when I didn't close my eyes. It was always there.

I walked over to a bech, and sat down.

I watched the kids, but made sure that didn't looked creepy while doing it. I didn't want people accusing me of what I am not. It would be the most unfair if I was accused of being a pedophile, or a rapist. Meanwhile, Spider-man was shooting himself across the sky. It amazed me. The world could be truly evil.

With evil people in it.

Many birds flew around me. They didn't have to think about what I always was. I'm not even sure that they can think. Well, I think they can. But I'm not some bird expert. A bird landed on my foot, and I almost leaped back in surprise. Usually, birds don't ever touch humans. I suppose that it's because of fear.

The bird looked up at me, and our eyes connected.

It looked at me with eyes that made me feel calm. When I looked into its eyes, I found that it was hard to think. My mind was clear, for the first time in forever. I just kept looking at it, not wanting the not thinking to go away.

I felt so calm.

The bird cocked its head, and started to hop up my leg. I froze, still shocked that it wasn't afraid to touch me. Finally, it reached the top of my knee. Our eyes still connected. I couldn't take my eyes away. After one more second, the bird took off in a fast flight.

I shot out of my seat, running after it.

The bird was close to leaving my vision, and I became frantic. I even went as far as pushing down people who were in my way. It felt as if my body was being controlled. But it wasn't that bad. I knew that if I put my whole mind to it, that I would be able to walk away. Soon, the bird flew into an alley way. It flew over to a teenage boy, and landed on his houlder.

The bird leaned up, and whispered something in the boy's ear. When it was done, the boy nodded, and started to whisper to him.

I just watched in slight amazement.

Then, the boy turned to me. He pulled out a knife, and I felt myself grow worried. But then, he turned to a gigantic spider web, and he made a few flashing movements. Without seeing him even cutting it, the web fell to the floor. The boy turned to me, adn I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked me, motioning towards the spider web. I shook my head, and awaited an explanation.

"This web is set up by Spider-man himself. He sets these up, so if he ever gets shot out of the sky, he'll fall into these." he told me, and I took a second to comprehend what the boy had just said. Then I was surprised.

"Why would you do that? Doesn't everyone love Spider-man?" I asked, and the boy snickered.

"No. I couldn't care less for the man. I take it that you feel the same way?" he asked, and I slowly nodded. I didn't know that other people ahte Spider-man. I didn't even know the reason.

"Why?" I asked, and he turned around.

"He did the same thing to me, that he did to you. Except it happened to me first. " he told me, and I stood there in shock. Was he saying that he was raped too? By Spider-man? He faced the same wicked fate as I. The boy suddenly whipped around, and tossed me a knife. I didn't catch it, in fear of cutting myself. Instead, I waited until it hit the ground, and then picked it up.

I heard the boy snicker, and I glared a bit. Then he motioned for me to follow him. So I did.

We soon found ourselves cutting up even more of his landing webs. At first, I just cut them with a blank expression. But as time went on, I felt myself really getting into it. I didn't want Spider-man to have a soft landing. He would have to face pain, just like the rest of us.

He thought he could get away with what he'd done, no consequences? Well, he was wrong. I'd show him. Me and the boy went around, ducking in between alleys, trying not to be seen. After all, could you imagine what would happen if people caught us sabotaging Spider-man's webs? We'd be thrown in jail, no questions asked.

"So, uh..."I said, after a few minutes of silent working. "What's your name?"

He looked at me, and shrugged. "Kyle. What's yours?"

"Benjamin. So, uh, how did you find out about me?"

The bird whispered something to him, and he laughed lightly, giving it a scratch on the head. I smiled too, just because it was cool to see, and then he turned his attention back to me.

"I ride the same Subway as you. I've seen the look in your eyes, when you're sitting there. Like you're dead. I knew it must have happened to you too."

"But how did you know it was..." I didn't even want to say _his_ name, it made shivers of fear run through me.`

"I didn't, not until yesterday. I happened to be nearby when that girl tried to kill herself. I saw you run, once he showed up. That's how I knew."

"Oh."

The air was thick now, so I changed the subject, even though I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, and so many things I wanted to say to him. "What's your bird's name?"

"Botan."

I blinked, and cocked an eyebrow, and Botan made a chirp at me, obviously not pleased by what must have looking like judgement of some sort. I shook my head. "It's a cool name, Botan. I meant no offense." This seemed to pacify him, and he settled back onto Kyle's shoulder.

"So, can you talk to all animals?" I asked. "Or just him?"

"Birds, mostly." Kyle asked, as he cut another threat. Another safety net, gone. Now, if he got shot out of the sky in this area, there would be nothing to catch him. I smirked darkly at the thought. Part of me wondered if I wanted him to die. I wasn't sure. He was probably wouldn't die if he fell, anyway, and that made me feel a lot of things.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" a voice suddenly asked us, and me and Kyle both looked up and saw a policeman standing at the end of the alley. We probably looked like Kyle was mugging me, him holding a knife and all. I saw the policeman start to pull out his gun, but I put my hands up.

"Don't worry, sir, he's a friend. He was just showing me this knife he got for his birthday."

After another minute, the policeman left, and we both let out a sigh of relief. We had obviously both been afraid that he would see the web at our feet, and know what we were doing. But then again, maybe not everyone knew about the webs, so even if he did see it, that didn't mean he'd do anything.

"That's enough for today." Kyle said, putting his knife into the backpack on his back. "Come on."

I'd just met him, and had no clue where he was taking me, but I followed, because what other choice was there? To go back to my house, and be alone, with nothing but the fear and the shame? At least if I was with him, I could be in the company of someone who knew what I was feeling. We got on the subway, and it was indeed the same one I usually rode, but instead of stopping where I usually did, we kept going for another ten minutes. The ride was mostly silent, which wasn't good. It gave me a lot of time to focus on the past.

Please, stop! Why are you doing this?

An evil chuckle escapes his mouth, and when it reaches my ears, I know that all hope is lost.

"Here we are." Kyle suddenly says, cutting into my horrible thoughts. I look up, and am very shocked to see that we are standing in front of a door to an apartment. When had we gotten off the subway? Had I followed him this whole time, without really being aware of anything? That wasn't good. What if I spaced out like that again, and _he_ got to me while I wasn't paying attention.

We went in. It was a nice apartment, not too big, but not overly small. He motioned for me to sit, and went to go get us drinks. Botan flew by me, and landed on the table, where he stared at me, until I reached over and gave him a quick pat. When Kyle came back, and put the drinks in front of us, I realized it was Sprite mixed with alcohol.

"You drink?" I asked him. He couldn't have been older then me. He laughed at my questions.

"How else do you think make the memories fade, even if it is just for the night?" He took a big drink of his glass, and after looking at mine warily, I took a small sip, followed quickly by another. We drank in silence, until his glass was empty, and he looked me in the eyes.

"Benjamin, you know the truth. You and me, we know the truth."

I nodded, taking another sip of my drink. Even though his glass was empty, he didn't sound drunk. Maybe was a heavy weight.

"Join me, Benjamin." he said, and I looked his eyes, seeing the same emotions he saw in me. Anger, confusion, pain, and hate.

"Join you?" I repeated. "In what?"

There was a noise outside that should have broken the moment, made us look up, but it didn't. We kept our eyes locked together, and he reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's take down Spider-man."

* * *

**We hoped you liked the second chapter. If you want to, come back again for the third. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. It's been a while...**

**Sorry. We could explain our reasoning, but we don't think that you guys really care. Anyway, we hope you like this story, and continue to see The Dark truth.**

**By the way, there are a few people who said that they like this story. We thank you very much.**

* * *

I look at Kyle in shock. Did he really say what I think he said? As if reading my thoughts, Kyle piped in, "Yes, you heard me right. We're going to take down Spider man." I was a little shocked at how he seemed to have read my mind. But there was two more problems with what he said.

"Isn't there a few problems with what you said?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. Kyle cocked his head, and Botan flew over by me.

"How so?" Kyle asked.

"First of all, isn't Spider man way too powerful to beat?" I asked, and Kyle didn't respond at first. I wasn't sure if he didn't answer because he was thinking about something else, or if he was thinking the same thing.

"I think we can do it." He replied, after a short while.

"That's the second thing. You keep saying we. And I don't think you're including me." I told him, and Kyle smiled.

"How clever you are. But yes, you're right. I'm not referring to you. I work with others." He told me, and my eyes widened. There are other people who are in this group? Who were raped by Spider man? That's awful.

I mean, I always wondered if Spider man had raped other people.

But then there begs the other question. Seeing Kyle, I wonder if he rapes only men.

"Are there any women in your group?" I ask, and I can tell that Kyle is confused at the question. Not only confused about how I got to that subject, but also about the subject itself.

"Yes, there are." He replied, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Is Spider man bisexual, or does he just want to rape those who he thinks he'll get a squeal from? I shake my head. I can't ever stop thinking about this.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked, and I nodded. Kyle just stared at me.

"So, are you going to join or not?" Kyle asked me, and I looked at the ground. There's no way we'll win. Even if we do a few people. Even if we do beat him in numbers. I didn't look up, but added, "We can't win."

"Why?" Kyle asked, getting straight to the point.

"Because Spider man has society on his side. Even if we are more powerful than him...which we aren't" I replied, and Kyle smiled. Heck, I even think Botan may have laughed at me. I looked at them in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"We have many plans for what your problem is. The only reason we haven't attacked is because of the lack of people we have. For our plan to work, we need at least one more person." Kyle responded, making me go back into contemplation.

"What about super powers?" I asked.

"What about them?" Kyle replied, answering my question, with a question.

"Spider man has them. And we don't" I told Kyle. But again, Kyle didn't give me any sort of look. By the look he's giving me, his little group has a plan for this, too. Just how much have they thought this through, I wonder.

"But we do." Kyle told me, pulling out a pill. I look at Kyle in confusion.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Exactly what you think it is. A Super Natural pill. What your supposed to do is think of a power you want, and then eat the pill. And then, you'll have that power until the pills effect wears off. But I do suggest picking a power useful to the situation. Plus, only use them if necessary." He answered, and I looked at the pill in awe.

"How long does someone have until the pill wears off?" I asked, still being in awe that such an object exists. Not only that, but they must have hundreds of them.

"About three hours." He replied.

"So, are you going to join or not?" Kyle asked, and my eyes went straight back to looking at the ground. I don't know what to do. I don't know if we could even win. Heck, for all I know, this could be a dream.

"Benjamin. Aren't you tired of the way you've been living your life?" Kyle asked, and I didn't look at him.

"I-I don't..."I started to say, but then I stopped talking all together.

"Aren't you sick of Spider man? Aren't you mad at him? I know you don't think you're powerful enough, but trust me, you are. Besides, wouldn't you rather get revenge, then constantly thinking about Spider man? And then getting angry at yourself, because that's all you think about. It's a viscous cycle. I suggest you think about it." Kyle told me, and although he said it so calmly, his words hit me the same way as a yell.

Because all of it was true. Deathly true.

But, what if these guys are evil? What if Spider man sent them? Coincidentally, they're just shy of one member? No...I should trust him. He did tell me all about his Super Natural pills. They are pretty important. Besides, he's right. I do hate the way I've been living my life. I look up at Kyle, and stick out my hand. There's nothing else for me to do.

"Okay. I'll join you." I told Kyle, and he smiled, reaching out to shake my offered hand.

"Wonderful. Now that you joined us, I'll lead you to the others." He told me, and he started to walk. Botan following quickly behind him.

He started leading me outside, away from his place, pulling out his phone as he did so. He hit a couple buttons, and I figured he must be texting the others.

"How many others are there?" I asked, instinctively walking closer to Kyle. Usually, I went home alone, and the whole time, I was terrified. At least with Kyle, maybe _he'd_ be less likely to attack. Botan was flying up above us, and I wondered why he didn't just come down and rest on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle himself was still sending texts, but he finished a second later, and pocketed his phone. I saw that he was still holding the Super Natural pill, which he pocketed as well.

"Hey, uh...where did you get those? Do you buy them on the black market or something?" I asked, and he looked over his shoulder back at me, then slowed down as he waited for me to catch up.

"No. These are homemade."

I stopped walking, surprised. "You invented it?"

He shook his head, looking up at Botan when he chirped from the sky. Kyle listened for a second, but then turned his attention back to me. "No, someone else in the group. You'll meet him."

Before I could say anything else, Botan suddenly started chirping madly from above, like a bullet was about to hit him. I was about to ask Kyle what he was saying, but before I got the chance, the other boy was shoving me violently into the tall bushes beside us, scratching me up.

"Kyle, what are you doing!?" I gasped, and for a few terrifying moments, all I could think about was that night with Spiderman. Was Kyle going to do the same thing? I started to struggle, but Kyle shushed me, and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't move." he whispered. "This hiding spot isn't exactly ideal."

I couldn't ask what he meant, not with his hand over my mouth, but I didn't have to, when a second later, a figure shot across the sky, and Kyle pulled me down so we were crouching, the leaves and twigs doing a better job of covering us up. We remained frozen, not moving, for several seconds, before Botan's chirp came from above us.

"A-are you sure?" Kyle whispered back, and Botan chirped again. Kyle started to stand up, shaking just a little, and he gave me a hand, since I was shaken up myself. Spiderman had just gone right past me. Me and Kyle had been the only ones on the street. He would have seen us, if Kyle hadn't hidden us.

"How did you..." I started to ask, but then I remembered how Botan had been flying above us, and how he'd erupted into alarmed chirps only seconds before Kyle had started to panic. He was using Botan as an alarm system.

"Thanks, Botan." I whispered, and the bird chirped, jumping onto my shoulder. Just like the first time we'd met, I started to feel calm. I wondered if Botan might have some powers himself, even if it was something small, liking having the power to calm people down. It might not seem big, but I understood why Kyle would want to have him around. This bird had many uses. He was good company, he calmed you down, and he was a great guard bird.

"Come, let's hurry." Kyle whispered, and he grabbed me by the wrist, and started to run. We ran for a good five minutes, before we turned into a nice looking neighborhood, with streetlamps and expensive looking houses and cars.

"Does one of the group live here?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah. The guy who invented the pills."

He lead me to the very last house on the second street we passed by. The house was the only one without a street lamp in the yard. Well, it _was_ there, but the light wasn't on. I wondered if that was on purpose or not. I had a feeling that the boy who lived here didn't want his house to be lite up. He wanted to disappear, away from _his_ sight.

Kyle knocked on the door, and it was opened by a middle aged Asian woman. She saw me first, so at first, she looked confused, but then she saw Kyle, and she smiled.

"Kyle. Come on in, the others are downstairs."

I walked past her, and she smiled at me, and I tried my best to smile back. "Are you one of Hyo's friend's too?"

I figured Hyo must be the boy who lived here, and I nodded.

"That's nice. I'm glad Hyo's found so many friends recently. After the accident, he seemed so depressed."

Accident? Is that what he had told her had happened? Or did she know? I looked at Kyle for an explanation, but he just motioned for me to follow him up the stairs, up onto the second floor. Hyo's mother doesn't say anything as Botan flies in behind us, and just shouts up that the others have snacks. Kyle shouts back, "Thanks!" As his voice radiates through the house, I hear a door from the second floor open.

"Kyle, is he with you?" a girl's voice shouts down.

"Yeah, he's here!" he shouts, and we round a corner, and the person shouting comes into view. It's a girl, about our age, tall and skinny, with dark skin, and long hair pulled back into a pony tail. Standing behind her, I see another girl, this one blond, with short hair, and just a little on the heavy side. The girls make way for us to come into the room, and both of them offer me a smile. I try my best again, to smile back.

Standing in the corner of the room, is a another boy, this one big and buff. And I mean, buff. He looks Hispanic. Or maybe Cuban. I'm not sure, and I don't want to ask, in fear that he might beat me up for not knowing the difference. Sitting next to him, is an Asian boy, the one I figure is Hyo. He's skinny, with black hair, and dressed all in white.

Looking at them, I'm realizing that Spider-man may be a lot of things, but he wasn't picky. Girl, boy, short, small, skinny, fat, (not that the blond girl was fat), black, white, brown, or Asian, he didn't care.

"Okay, I guess introductions are in order." Kyle says, and he motions to the tall, black girl, who's standing the closest to us.

"I'm Amy."

The blond girl goes next.

"Mary."

Hyo doesn't really need to introduce himself to me at this point, but I don't stop him from doing it. "Hyo. Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand, and I expect him to stand up, but to my surprise, the other boy, who hasn't said his name yet, gives the chair he's sitting in a push, and suddenly, as the chair moves forward, I realize that Hyo is sitting in a wheelchair.

I can't hold back the gasp that comes out of me, but Hyo doesn't seem offended. He just shakes my hand, then smiles sadly.

"This was what he did. He raped me, then beat me so hard that I'll never walk again."

I feel tears spring to my eyes. I thought my encounter with him had been bad enough, and it was, but at least I could still walk, for God's sake. "W-what did you tell your mom?" I whisper, and he shrugs.

"That it was a couple thugs."

The room gets quiet again, and now, everyone looks at the last one in the room, the big buff guy.

"I'm Jack." he says, which gives me no hints at all to his race.

Now that their introductions are done, they're looking at me, and I take a second to gather my nerves.

"Benjamin."

I look at Jack, trying to imagine how Spider-man had managed to gain the upper hand against a guy as big as him. Seemingly reading my thoughts, Jack spoke. "Muscles are no match against super powers."

I just nod quietly, then ask, "So, none of you have powers?"

I figure they'll all say no, but to my surprise, they look at Hyo.

"You do?"

He nods. "I'm pretty powerful. Unfortunately, my powers attracted...him...and that's why he came after me. So I wouldn't become more powerful then him. Did Kyle show you my pill?"

I nod. "Well, I can still use my powers, but not as well. He beat me hard enough that he made me weaker. But not my powers. I invented the pills, and I transfer my power into them, so that the others can use them."

"Why?"

He looks at me with serious eyes. "Because I can't do this alone. Not like this." he motions to his legs.

"Why don't you just use the pill to walk again?"

"That would be a waste. The pill only grants one power per use, and what use would I be, if all I could do now was run away?"

I don't question him anymore, just look at the others. I want to ask how he caught them, and if they were like me. Had they admired him before all this? But I had just met them, and I knew it was too personal. After all, I wouldn't want them to ask me.

"Alright." Amy said, "His turn."

Hyo nodded, and held out his hand to me. This time, he had a pill in it.

"Want to give it a try?"


End file.
